Rejection
by Yuuseki12
Summary: [Revised] Even it hurts so much, I have to let go for the sake of my best friend's happiness. FIN.
1. Preparations

Chapter I- Preparations

_You'll always be in my heart…You're my bliss…_

_-Sol_

Mikan was prancing happily on her way to her meeting with the Special Ability Class. It was about the last changes for their interactive play with a _twist. __Oh this is great! Tomorrow will be the Sol-Luna Festival! I can't wait! _She thought. _September 21 I can't wait! _

It was Mikan's first time to attend the said festival. It only occurs on March 21 and September 21. Two weeks ago, Mr. Narumi explained to them what the festival's about.

"It's because those are the times when night and day is equal in length. Sol represents the day and Luna represents night. It usually occurs on March 21 and September 21," explained Narumi-sensei. "The academy decided to have a festival at those times to enjoy it because it's very rare. It's more like a break."

"Oh! That's amazing!" Mikan exclaimed excitedly. "I didn't know that!"

Narumi-sensei laughed. "So here's the schedule. In the morning the Latent and Somatic types will hold their attractions. And in the evening it would be the Technical and Special Ability Types' turn. Well good luck everyone! You have a week to prepare. Another thing, don't miss the fireworks display!"

The thought again of the festival made her leap great excitement until she bumped into someone. She fell on the ground because of the sudden impact.

"Watch your prancing little girl," said the person in front of her. Mikan looked up and saw Natsume staring at her coldly.

"Natsume!" said Mikan as she stood up. "I'm sorry!"

"Whatever," said Natsume and continued walking. Mikan watched Natsume walked away.

_Mikan you're going to be late for your meeting with the special ability!_ A little voice told her.

"Oh right! Silly me!" Mikan said and was laughing.

"Who are you talking to?" asked an emotionless voice. Mikan knew that voice. It was her best friend's.

"Oh Hotaru!"

Mikan disregarded the question and jumped to hug her best friend. Luckily for Hotaru she already took out her Baka Gun and fired it at Mikan mercilessly.

"Get away from me weirdo," she said in mono tone. Mikan's head was filled with tiny bumps.

"Hotaru, you're mean!" she pouted as she massaged the little bumps on her head.

"Get up, before you block someone's way," said Hotaru who was already 1 meter away from Mikan.

"Imai!" shouted a blonde hair boy. "What are these pictures!"

Hotaru didn't need to see who said that. She knew at once it was Ruka. "Mikan on second thought, just stay there," Hotaru ran away using her invention. Mikan didn't hear what Hotaru said because of the loud stomping. Mikan looked behind and realized that the stomping was made by a rhinoceros. Mikan's jaw dropped and was unable to move because of fear.

_Imai's getting away again! _Ruka thought angrily. He then noticed someone's blocking the way. Ruka recognized that it was Mikan. He made the rhinoceros stopped by whispering something in the animal's ear.

"Mikan I am sorry!" apologized Ruka. Ruka got off the back of the animal and gave Mikan a hand for her to stand up. "I am really sorry I didn't see you at once. Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine," she replied. Something caught her eye on Ruka's wrist, it was a watch. When he realized this, he blushed madly. Mikan didn't notice and was too intrigued by Ruka's watch. It was shaped like a bunny and was furry.

"Ruka-pyon your watch is cute!" exclaimed Mikan happily.

"err.." was all he can say. _Should I shove her away to stop looking at my watch and holding my hand…_Ruka thought. He was now red as a tomato. Mikan was too amazed by the watch that she didn't notice the time. She was ten minutes late!

"Oh my gosh! I'm late! Tsubasa-sempai will scold me again!" Mikan cried "To make the matter worse, the special ability class is far from here!"

"Oh….Mikan do you want me to take you there?" asked Ruka. Luckily the red shade had faded away.

"Sure!" Mikan said happily. "Ruka-pyon, you're very kind!"

"Should I ask Natsume?" asked Sumire to herself. Sumire was spending her time under a tree thinking of Natsume. "This is a perfect time to tell him what I really feel,"

"Sumire? Where are you?" called out someone. She guessed that it was from one of her group mates.

"Here!" she shouted back as she stood up. And she ran towards her group._ This time for sure_ I_ am going to ask Natsume! I'll tell him in the Luna what I really feel!_

* * *

The air in the academy was now filled with excitement. Everybody was very busy as well excited for the festival tomorrow. Banners were everywhere and flyers too for the attractions of each type. Everybody was looking forward to the Special Ability's attraction. It was because of their last attraction last School Festival. But most of all they were looking forward to the festival itself. Well except for someone.

_What's so special about tomorrow anyway? Celebrating it is just a waste of time _Natsume thought. He was reading his favorite manga under his favorite tree in the woods. It was peaceful there. No one to bother and annoy him. That's why he loved the place. But the silence was broken by a loud annoying voice from a girl.

"Tsubasa-sempai!" Mikan shouted as she waved her both hands. "Hayaku!"

"Do you think this is light?" retorted Tsubasa. He was carrying two big heavy books. They were going to use those in their play. "You're overexcited Mikan,"

"Yeah!" Mikan said enthusiastically as she stretched her arms.

Natsume watched the two from the tree. _It's Andou again and his with that girl. _Natsume felthis insides burned. He felt the urge to burn something. _Someday, I'll burn him. _

"Man it's getting hot in here!" said Tsubasa, perspiration all over his face.

"Sempai!" called out Mikan again. "HAYAKU!"

* * *

It was seven in the evening when the Somatic Class finished their preparation for their attraction. Everybody was tired and was itching to sleep. On by one they filed out the classroom, except for Ruka and Sumire. They were assigned if everything's ready for the festival.

"Everything all right there?" asked Ruka. He was holding a clipboard.

"Yup!" Sumire answered. _Should I ask him where he is now?_

"Let's go then," said Ruka. Sumire followed Ruka out of the classroom.

"Nee, Ruka," said Sumire softly as she closed the door behind.

"What is it?" asked Ruka. _Don't tell me she's going to ask me out!_

She breathed deeply and said, "Do-do you know where Natsume is?"

Ruka was surprised to Sumire. She rarely asked Natsume's whereabouts in this kind of manner. Ruka thought that this was kind of important. He knew this girl really like Natsume and _Him_. Anyways but she likes Natsume more. "I don't know"

"Oh I see," she said. Sumire look disappointed. "Thanks anyway!" and she ran off.

"Where could Natsume be?" asked herself again. She was walking slowly along the corridor to her dormitory. "Where could he be? And I promised myself I would ask him!" Sumire was too engrossed thinking about Natsume. Well she was cut off from her thoughts when she bumped into someone. (I like the bumping parts XD)

"Watch where you are going!" said Sumire hotly.

"I think I should be the one telling you that," said a cold voice. It was Natsume. Sumire gasped.

"Sumimasen, I was-"

"Next time, open your eyes" said Natsume and continued walking.

_I should ask him now! It's now or never! _She thought.

"Nee, Natsume-kun!" she said or rather yelled for she was so nervous.

"What is it?" he turned around. His eyes stared at her coldly.

"Wo-wo… Would you go with me to the festival tomorrow?" she finally blurted out. _He'll say no! I am sure! _Then she closed her eyes.

Natsume thought about this for a moment. _Maybe this is a chance to tell it to her._

"All right, I'll come with you." He replied.

Sumire could not believe what she was hearing. She wanted Natsume to repeat that for dramatic effect but suddenly held back.

"Arigatou, Natsume-kun!" she said gleefully and bowed her head low, really low.

"Hn," said Natsume. "I suppose we can be together in Luna."

"Sure!" said Sumire happily.


	2. Sol

Chapter II- Sol

_There are some things I can't have… All I can do is to gaze at your light…_

_-Luna_

"Gah! I cannot sleep!" said Sumire tiredly. "And it's 11:00 PM! Oh Natsume!" She was having troubles of sleeping because of excitement. She can't believe that Natsume actually said yes.

_All right, I'll come with you._

The sentence kept repeating in her head. _He finally noticed me. _She thought. Sumire got up from her bed out of irritation and went to the window near her bed. The sky was still showered with stars. The moon was shining magnificently.

"He asked me in the Luna, too!" She closed her eyes to savor the excitement.

"I will tell him what I really feel,"

Then a shooting star passed by.

* * *

Mikan was still awake. The lights in her room were open. She was rehearsing her part in the play. 

"You'll always be in my heart. You're my only bliss," she uttered as she acted that she was hugging someone. She stopped and took a bow. Mikan checked again script. _Good, I didn't miss anything_. She smiled.

"I've done well," she complimented herself and felt proud. She was now use to acting since she played a lead role in the play last School Festival. Mikan placed her script on the table beside her bed. Nearby was a picture of her and Hotaru on the table. It was when they were 9. She gaped at it and smiled again.

She turned off the lights and when to bed. Ten minutes passed, still she can't sleep.

"I need to sleep! Or I cannot enjoy the festival tomorrow!" she sighed. She got up and went to her study table. She decided to write to her grandpa.

_September 20, 2006_

(**A/N: **Let's say it's this year)

_Dear Grandpa,_

_How are you? I really miss you a lot! Oh Grandpa how I wish you to be with me here._

_Grandpa tomorrow will be having the Sol-Luna Festival. It's the celebration for having a day with an equal length and time. And I can't wait! The special ability class is having an interactive twist. I wish you're here to watch me act. _

_I miss you so much Grandpa!_

_Love,_

_Mikan :)_

Mikan folded the letter and inserted it in the envelope. She enclosed it with a sticker of tangerine. Mikan looked at the window beside her. The stars were very pretty and the moon was shining admirably. She spotted two stars that glistened the brightest.

"Mama, Papa…" she whispered softly. There was sadness in her eyes but she shrugged it off. She returned to her study table. She opened it and unfolded the letter. She took her pen and wrote,

_P.S._

_Grandpa, Mama and Papa are watching over me now. I saw them and made me comfortable._

She enclosed the letter with sticker of a crescent moon, smiling.

* * *

"Welcome to the Sol-Luna Festival everyone! For those who don't know what the festival is, it's the time when day and night is equal in length. (_We know!_ said some students irritated.) We celebrate it because we love it! (_Yeah! _Hotaru said sarcastically. Mikan nudged her.) Today in Sol the Latent and Somatic (whatever the spelling is) Types will be presenting their attraction. Everyone have great fun! Oh the Sol will end at 5:00 PM! Again have fun everyone!" 

"I am really excited Hotaru!" exclaimed Mikan gleefully as she hugged Hotaru in the arm. Hotaru didn't mind.

"Good thing Mikan that Jinno-sensei has finally let you go. What I mean is that you are not supposed to spend the day with Natsume," said Hotaru as they were walking together. Hotaru seemed happy when she said that.

"Yeah! Being a single star sure is great fun!" she said. Mikan looked at Hotaru. "What I am really excited about is to spend the festival with you Hotaru!"

She released Hotaru's arm and jumped to hug Hotaru. Hotaru reached in her pockets to get her Baka Gun. It wasn't there.

"Shoot," was all Hotaru can say. She has no choice to allow Mikan to hug her. The hug was quick because Mikan was quite expecting Hotaru firing the Baka bullets at her. Fortunately for Mikan, it didn't.

"Hotaru, I know you'll come around! I know you will! I've never lost hope!" Mikan said breathlessly because of happiness, joy, bliss, delight any synonyms you can think of happiness. Mikan jumped again to hug Hotaru. She reached again in her pockets thinking that some inventions will be there to stop Mikan from hugging her; she felt something and realizing what it is, she shrugged off the idea shoving Mikan off.

"I am very unlucky today," she muttered in mono tone. Mikan heard what Hotaru said. Her temper immediately rose.

"Nani!" she yelled.

"Hey Mikan, Hotaru!"

They turned around to see who called out their names. It was Nonoko and Anna with her.

"Hey guys! Kochi, kochi!" Mikan shouted at them as she frantically waved her hands up in the air.

"Idiot, they know we're here," Hotaru said to Mikan. Mikan didn't retorted back, instead she smiled.

"I am just happy Hotaru because of you!"

"Whatever," Hotaru said bluntly.

"I see you two are having fun," Nonoko noticed.

"Yeah, we are!" answered Mikan and hugged Hotaru.

"No you only,"

"Whatever, Hotaru" and was still hugging Hotaru's arm. She was smiling.

"You two are so sweet!" Anna complimented. "So Mikan what gift you plan to give to Hotaru? Come on, you can tell me!"

"Gift?" asked Mikan and she let go of Hotaru's arm. She glanced at Hotaru.

"Why did you have to tell her that?" Hotaru said emotionlessly but her tone was a bit scary. It made Anna twitched.

"Anna-chan, what are gifts for?" asked again Mikan and was moving closer to Anna. She backed away a little.

"I think Hotaru should tell that to you," Anna replied with a slight fear in her tone.

"No you tell her Anna," Hotaru said.

She sighed, "All right. Mikan, Sol and Luna isn't just about equal day and night, or the ability classes showing off their attractions but there's something more,"

Mikan nodded.

"In the Sol, Mikan, friends spend their day together to tighten their friendship. It's like the time when friends celebrate with each other. And at the end of Sol, the friends give each other gifts. The gifts represent thanks and the remembrance of what they have spent together. You may include a carnation for it represents "friends forever". (**A/N: **I've made it up) Demo, it's not always like that,"

"Eh?" Mikan said. _Oh boy, the next one will be bad._

"Hai, some friendships end at the end of Sol or even at the start of Sol. Still they give presents to each other for thanks and remembrance. A white rose is given to represent departure or good bye,"

Mikan started to shake like a leaf. Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna stared at her in bewilderment. _What if my friendship to Hotaru will end? How can I cope with that? Will I still smile like I use to? Will my optimism diminish? Where will I get my strength? Will I ever I be the same? _She thought. She was horrified. Mikan could not bear Hotaru not being there with her. _I won't let that to happen in our friendship!_ She gaped at Hotaru with tearful eyes. Hotaru seemed to understand what Mikan was thinking.

"Stop thinking stupid things," she ordered Mikan. "I won't leave you, all right? So stop crying, you look like an idiot,"

This made Mikan cry. She buried her face on Hotaru's chest. Hotaru looked at her best friend. _Mikan…You with your stupid thoughts._

People started to stare at them because of Mikan's howling. Yes, she's now howling. Hotaru pushed her away and Mikan stopped crying. She took out her handkerchief and wiped her face.

"Hotaru, thank you very much! I am very lucky to have you! I'll never leave you! Never!" Mikan exclaimed happily. Hotaru gave her a small smile. Anna and Nonoko were getting teary.

"You two really are sweet!" Anna said and hiccupped. Nonoko patted her friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry Mikan, it will never happen to you and Hotaru!" encouraged Nonoko. Mikan nodded with a smile.

"I think Mikan this might interest you even more. When Luna arrives, expect people will be all around the place with their partners. Why? It's the time for couples to spend time with each other," explained Nonoko, her cheeks were turning pink.

"Like in Sol, the couples give each other presents in Luna. The gifts are not like in Sol which can be anything. Most of the time, it's about saying-" she paused. "'I love you', showing each other's affections. But some prefer to dump their partner at this day, well I dunno, for dramatic effect? Or sometimes they will confess their love. They usually use tulip for their loved ones and red roses for those who will ditch their partner. It's a pity when someone gets a red rose."

_I thought red roses symbolizes love! Oh this is getting me confused. _Mikan thought.

"Another thing!" Anna added. Her cheeks were pink too. "If you're with the one you love when the fireworks start, you two would be together forever!"

"I see," Mikan said. Her expression seemed to have changed.

"Ai!" they replied in unison. They were giggling and not noticed Mikan's change of atmosphere.

"There are so many beliefs in this academy! Moreover they all are confusing," she sighed. Looking at the sky, she saw an eagle passed by. It made her smile. Not knowing that Hotaru's watching her weird behavior.

_Will I confess to him?_


	3. Luna

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update! Thank you everyone for reviewing my story! I really appreciated it! So this is the last chapter of the story. I hope the ending was not disappointing. I thought this chapter would be shorter than the last one. I hope you would not get bored. XD.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice._

* * *

_

Chapter III- Luna

_My light will forever shine for you… _

_-Sol_

_You're my beacon of hope…_

_-Luna_

"Mikan?" called out Hotaru. _What's up with her? _She thought.

"I'm fine, Hotaru!" she said happily and glanced at her best friend. She seemed to return to herself again. "Let's go Hotaru! Let's go to the Somatic Type's Attractions!"

"Anna and Nonoko told me that the flowers are sold at the Somatic Types. Sumire's in charge of it,"

"The cat-dog girl?" Mikan laughed.

0000000

"So you're buying flowers, Mikan" said Sumire. She eyed her suspiciously. _Will she give it to Natsume or Ruka? They're friends now aren't they? But there's a possibility, right? Iie, she's going to buy flowers for Hotaru. I know it. I am just overacting, _She sighed in relief.

"Sumire are you all right?" asked Mikan curiously. _Sumire is acting weird today. She's talking to herself and her clothes are funny. A rose for a hat, it's even weirder than that mushroom hat._

"Leave her alone," she picked up a white rose from the bunch.

"Hotaru, that will be 10 rabbits," Sumire told her. "I suspect that's for Mikan, right?"

"No!" Mikan yelled and glared at Sumire angrily. Mikan gaped at her best friend hoping that the rose would not be given to her. "Right Hotaru?"

"I'll take this and give me another one,"

She handed Sumire the rabbits. "Do you want me to wrap it? It's three rabbits," She asked.

"Sure. But not the other one, I'm just giving it to Mikan," she said neutrally.

Mikan's world turned upside down, her jaw dropped and her soul seemed had left her body. Sumire laughed. _Why Hotaru? You told me that you will never leave me_. She was speechless. Tears streamed down her face.

"It's a joke right?" guessed Mikan.

Hotaru looked at her. "No,"

Mikan's world broke into pieces, her jaw no longer in her face, and her soul was no where to be found. Sumire cackled like a witch. "Hotaru! Why? I thought—" Mikan began.

"Don't jump to stupid conclusions, Mikan,"

"But why?" She was still crying

"I'll give you any flower I want, Mikan. I don't want to follow such stupid belief," Hotaru explained.

Mikan's face brightened up. The tears were no longer for grief; it was for her love for Hotaru. "Oh Hotaru! I love you!" She attempted to hug her best friend but Hotaru dodge the attack, making Mikan fell to the ground.

"Let's go, Mikan,"

"Wait, I haven't bought flowers yet," she said. She stood up and started choosing flowers.

"Hurry up," Hotaru said impatiently.

Sumire was gazing at the tulips. _I'll give him a tulip. I wonder what flower Natsume will give me. Maybe a tulip perhaps?_ Her heartbeat increased and she blushed madly.

"Here," showing the flowers to Sumire and handed her the rabbits. Obviously, she bought a white rose because Hotaru gave one to her and she bought a _carnation and a tulip._

"Who's the unlucky one receiving the tulip? A carnation, who's it for?" Sumire gave Mikan the flowers. Mikan could see the smirk on her face.

"I just want to buy those flowers!" Mikan said. Her cheeks were turning pink. And they left the store.

* * *

"Wow! Look Hotaru! It's the Yellow Brick Road!" Mikan exclaimed. 

"I think the Somatic type's going to have the Wizard of Oz theme," Hotaru said as she studied the place.

"So let's follow the Yellow Brick Road! Maybe we can meet Dorothy... the lion..."

Along the way, there were bushes in different colors, sizes, and shapes. There were some bushes portray important figures. There were also booths selling strange merchandises. As they continued walking, they saw a peculiar figure standing beside a huge and odd tree.

She dragged Hotaru to the tree and to the weird thing. Looking at the weird man closely, the tangerine recognized it, "Look Hotaru! It's the tin man!" She said as she poked the tin man's head.

"Oh Mikan, Hotaru!" the tin man spoke. The voice was familiar.

"Ruka-pyon!" she cried out. "Is that you!"

Ruka took off the tin man's head and replied, "Hai,"

"Kawaii!" Mikan said to Ruka. It made Ruka blush. He looked away to hide his blush, unfortunately Hotaru caught him. Then there was a flash. It was from Hotaru's Frog Camera.

"Imai!" yelled Ruka attempting to get the camera but Hotaru was able to dodge it.

"That was the fruit of avoiding Mikan's hugs. It's getting handy," she said. Mikan was in anime tears. Then a photo emerged from the frog's mouth. She took it and said,

"I am going to be rich." She showed Ruka the picture. Ruka's face dropped.

"Oh Ruka you're cute here! No, handsome!" Mikan complimented as she stared at Ruka's picture. It made Ruka blushed more. Again, Hotaru took a picture of Ruka.

"Yes… yes… I am going to be rich after this festival. Keep flattering him Mikan; I'll give you a small share in my profit. Make him blush more," Mikan could see money in her eyes. She could sense that money possessed her best friend. "What should I call these pictures? I know…"

"What?" Mikan asked curiously. She seemed excited rather than being worried.

"Don't you dare, IMAI!" warned Ruka who was red as a tomato.

"I call it, 'The Blushing Tin Man'," she said triumphantly but still her voice was emotionless. "The animals would love it,"

"AAAARrrrggghhh… .I'll let you go for now, Imai. I have more important things to do than chasing you. I'll get you!" said Ruka calmly and he walked away.

"What is he going to do?" asked Mikan.

"I dunno. Let's go, Mikan. I want to duplicate these pictures as soon as possible," Her eyes still showed signs that she was thinking about money.

"How much will it be for each picture?" Mikan asked strangely.

Hotaru raised her right eye brow, giving Mikan why-you-ask look. "You're human so it will be 500 rabbits but for the animals it will be 1000 rabbits. Are you going to buy some?" she replied. _What's with her? Is she going to buy pictures?_

"You know Hotaru, sometimes you're mean. But still I love you!"

* * *

After going to the Somatic Type's attraction, they went to the one of Latent Type's attraction, Murder Case: Cracked! 

"You must have a partner to be able to enter this attraction," said Yuu cheerfully.

"I have one!" Mikan said as she hug Hotaru's arm.

"All right, pick a no. in this box." Mikan picked a no. and she got a no. 12. "The number represents a crime. There is a time limit. Of course, you would look for clues to be able to crack the case. If you failed to solve the crime under the time limit, you lose. If you solved it, you will be rewarded two coupons for the most luxurious restaurant."

"Let's go!"

"Proceed in this room," Yuu said.

After 25 minutes in the room of case no. 12…

"The killer is… you Mr. Okada!" concluded Hotaru. _Oh yeah,_ _I am good at this. _

"You have no proof!" the killer shot back nervously. He was sweating.

"Yes I have. You were the first one to approach the body so you have the opportunity to hide the murder weapon," Hotaru ordered.

"How could I?" growled Mr. Okada. He was now shaking. Beads of perspiration can be seen in his face.

"Just I suspected it. You have the murder weapon in your hand. I know it. After you approached the body, I saw your hand was clutching something but nothing was there. So I thought maybe it's because you use your Alice to be able to hide the weapon. I think you have an Invisibility Alice that makes you and one object invisible,"

"You're a smart one. Yeah, I did it. I just want to avenge my daughter that's why I did it. He broke her heart into pieces making her to commit suicide. If he hasn't met her, my baby girl would be still here,"

They left out the room to get their prize.

"You're awesome Hotaru!" praised Mikan. Her eyes gleamed with amusement. "How did you do that? You use your Alice?"

"No one can hide the truth from me," she said expressionlessly as she waved the coupons in front of Mikan's face.

* * *

It was already 3:00 PM when they decided to rest. They sat on the bench near the Technical Type's attraction. 

"Here Mikan," she said as she gave her best friend a gift and the white rose.

"Thank you! Hotaru!" she said gratefully. It was the happiest moment of her life. She opened the gift carefully and the gift contained a watch. It was shaped like a tangerine and smelled like a tangerine.

"That's invention 101. It's called Idiot Watch or Mikan Watch. It's only for you, no one else. Anyway, it's a very handy. It does what other watch do. But I've programmed some special features. It can record appointments, reminders, and can be an alarm clock. 5 4 3 2 1…"

After Hotaru's count down, the thing spoke, "MISSION COMPLETED!" It was so loud and it made everyone to stare at them. Mikan's eyes were filled with excitement.

"Awesome! How can I put reminders?"

"Use the keywords, "Reminder, Clock, Time", to be able to use it. It has voice recognition. I've programmed your voice in the watch; therefore, you are the only who can use it. Every time you manage to complete one task, it will say "Mission Completed". You see Mikan it's really nifty. It will also remind you that there will be thirty left to accomplish the task. If you failed to finish the task, it will say "Mission Failed," Maybe you're wondering how it will know that you didn't finish the task, don't you?"

Mikan nodded. "Why thirty seconds only?"

"To put pressure on you. I've put censors in you watch Mikan. It can detect your heartbeat rate, breathing rate, sweat rate, anything that are required to finish your task. Well, it all depends on what reminder you put in. Itself can analyze what your reminder is, Mikan so it can know responses you can do." Hotaru finished explaining.

"You're the best! Thank you, Hotaru!" she kissed Hotaru in the cheeks. Hotaru was surprised and immediately took out a handkerchief and wiped her face.

"What's that for?" said Mikan angrily. "It's just a friendly kiss!"

"No, it is germs disguised as a kiss,"

"Why you-! Hotaru this is for you!" she gave Hotaru the white rose she bought earlier. Its radiance was the same as ever.

"Thank y-" she was cut off by Mikan who was now putting a reminder in her watch.

"What do you want me to do?" asked the watch.

"Reminder"

"Loading… Ok convey the message,"

"Meet Hotaru, 10:10 PM, at the entrance of Technical Type attraction,"

"Loading… Completed…"

"Meet you at 10:10 PM? Why?" asked Hotaru.

"I am going to give you my present! See you later Hotaru!" and she ran off.

"What is she thinking?"

* * *

"Welcome again everyone in the Sol-Luna Festival! Now's Sol is over, let's enjoy the Luna! Tonight, the Technical Class and the Special Ability will be presenting their attractions! So everyone enjoy! Don't forget the fireworks! It will start at 10:50 PM! 

000000

The moon was shining beautifully and was clearly visible from the night sky. And it was also a starry night sky. Bright lights surrounded the academy. Excitement filled the air. Luna already started and as expected there were couples all around the place. But mostly students were with their groups enjoying the festival.

"Where's Natsume?" worried Sumire. "I forgot to ask him where we will meet!" She sighed. _Use your brain Sumire! Think where he can be! _"I know I'll use my Alice! No, we're not allowed to use our Alice for silly things. But this an-"

"Hey Sumire," a voice interrupted her.

"Don't bother me! I am trying to think- oh Natsume-kun!"

"Hn, let's go,"

"Hai!" said Sumire as she followed Natsume. "Where do you want to go?"

"…"

"How about the Technical Type's attraction?"_ I have to keep on talking or else he will get bored. And this is the first time we'd be alone together. Moreover, I am the president of the Natsume Ruka fan club! This is really an honor and a pleasure to be with him. _

"Whatever,"

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Hey Mikan that was great!" praised Tsubasa while tapping Mikan's shoulder. "You're a great actress!' 

"It's all about practice!" Mikan said happily as she scratch her head. "I still can't believe that our attraction drew crowds!"

"Oh Mikan," said Misaki as she smiled at Mikan. "Believe it!"

"Hey Mikan, nice watch!" said Tsubasa. He noticed Mikan's new watch.

"Oh this? Hotaru gave it to me," she replied as she proudly showed it to her class. "It's a special watch invented by Hotaru just for me,"

"Isn't that sweet!" Misaki said. "So Mikan, what did you give to Hotaru?"

"Oh no, I completely forgot! It's in the dormitory! Tsubasa-sempai, can I go now?"

"Sure, our attraction is over now,"

* * *

"The attraction of the Special Ability Class strikes again," Sumire said. They were sitting on a bench near their dormitory. Sumire checked her watch. "It's already 10:05! Forty-five minutes to go till the fireworks!" 

"…"

Sumire continued talking about the play. Natsume was getting annoyed. _It's already 9:50 and I haven't bought a flower yet. _Natsume thought. _True, Mikan's a great actress._

"Hey, I—" Natsume began but was cut off by a loud girl's crying.

"I'm going to be late! I hope Hotaru would not kill me!" cried Mikan while running. She spotted Natsume and Sumire together. She stopped crying and was now giggling.

"So you two are—"

"Don't jump to stupid conclusions," said Natsume quickly.

"Oh really?" said Mikan teasingly. She saw Sumire was blushing madly.

"Hey little girl," Natsume said as he approached Mikan.

"What?" she said as backed away from Natsume.

Sumire glared at Mikan. _What the-? What's Natsume saying to Mikan? What are they doing? I can't see their faces, it's too dark._

Sumire heard Mikan said yes and she sped off. Natsume returned to the bench and sat.

"Sumire meet me at 10:30 near the lake," said Natsume and left Sumire alone, not waiting for her reply.

* * *

"Reminder" said Mikan to her watch while running faster now. 

"Loading… Ok convey the message,"

"Meet Natsume, 10: 45 PM, near the lake,"

"Loading… Complete"

"Good. I wonder what's going on Natsume's head and he asked me to meet him. Anyway it's a perfect chance to—"

"Thirty seconds to complete the next task" said the watch.

"Oh NO!"

* * *

"Mikan's still late even she has that watch," said Hotaru impatiently. She was at the entrance of the Technical Type's Attraction. She checked her watch again. It was 10 seconds to go till 10:10. 

10, 9, 8, 7, 6….

"Where is she?"

…3, 2….

"HOTARU!" called out Mikan.

"MISSION COMPLETED" said the watch loudly making everyone looked at them. Mikan was panting hard.

"I've made it!" she said breathlessly. She then took something from her paper bag and gave it to Hotaru. Hotaru accepted it.

"I hope you like it!"

"I hope this is not stupid," said Hotaru. It was slightly big and rectangular. _A picture frame? _Hotaru ripped off the wrapper. Mikan's gift was a picture framed with tiny tangerines and fire flies. It was a more of a collage of pictures of Hotaru and Mikan. She smiled and was happy for Mikan's effort in making the gift. She noticed at the bottom left corner of the picture, a small message was written in blank ink. It said:

_Best Friends Forever 'till the End_

_Mikan and Hotaru forever_

"Did you like it? I made that all afternoon," Mikan said proudly and happily.

"Mikan, thank you very much," said Hotaru with a smile.

"Oh Hotaru!" said Mikan as she wiped her tears with her sleeves.

* * *

The two decided to check out the Technical Type's Bump Cars. Of course, Hotaru's the one who's in charge of the attraction. At the entrance, Mikan saw Ruka. 

"Ruka! Kochi! Kochi!" shouted Mikan. Ruka turned around and he waved at the two girls. He approached them.

"So tin man's here to play," said Hotaru teasingly.

"Don't start-" Ruka began.

"So why are you here, Ruka? Are you here to play too?" asked Mikan cutting off Ruka.

"Nothing, just checking out some stuff," he said.

"See you later Mikan, I've got some work to do," said Hotaru.

"I'll go with you," said Mikan.

"No you stay," said Hotaru. Before she left, Hotaru gave Ruka a tell-her-or-you'll-regret-it look. He blushed, meaning he understand the message.

"So… Ruka where do you want to go?" asked Mikan happily. She was now holding his hand.

"Wherever," he replied. He looked away so Mikan would not see his red face.

"Let's get something to eat first. How 'bout some cotton candy?"

"Sure"

They went to a nearby candy store to buy some cotton candy. Candy comes in different colors. Some were blue, yellow, violet, etc. Mikan picked the violet colored cotton candy and Ruka picked a turquoise colored one. They decided to sit on a bench near a Luna statue.

"Nee, Mikan," said Ruka softly. _This is now or never Ruka! It's a perfect chance to ask her._

"What is it?"

"Would you…" _But how about Natsume? He likes her too._

"Would you what?" said Mikan as she moved closer to Ruka making him blush.

"Nothing," he lied. _I should not or I would ruin our friendship. _

"Oh," Mikan said. She continued eating her cotton candy. Mikan glanced at Ruka who was staring blankly at the night sky. His cotton candy was still uneaten. "Ruka, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. He can feel Mikan was staring at him. "I'm all right, Mikan,"

"Hmm… Nee, Ruka," Mikan said. There was a hint of uneasiness in her tone. "Would you like to be with me in the fireworks? I think Hotaru would not bother to accompany at that time 'cause she has many things to do. Yuu would be busy. So may be you would go with me? It's all right if you don't want to,"

_What will I do? Should I say yes? Or no? She said she just wants company that's all. It's not a date. _Ruka smiled at her and said, "Sure, I'll go with you,"

"Great!" Mikan exclaimed happily. "Let's go then!" She checked her watch. "It's only 10:40 so we— OH NO! It's 10:40 already! I am going to be late!"

"Late for what?" asked Ruka curiously.

"Natsume! Uhmmm…. Ruka meet me at the Sakura Tree. I'll be there before 10:50! See you!" said Mikan hastily. She finished eating her cotton candy and left. Ruka watched Mikan sped off.

_Why Natsume?_ He thought.

* * *

"That Natsume! He forgot to tell me where near the lake! This is going to be hard!" Mikan said angrily. "It would be only minutes before the alarm starts. Good thing that the lake was only beside the Technical Type's attraction," 

Mikan was stopped in her track when she heard two people talking. She decided to ignore it but she suddenly heard a sob. Mikan looked where the sounds are coming from. Mikan saw Natsume and Sumire near the lake. She hid behind an oak tree knowing that the two was talking about something important. From her position she could not see the faces of the two.

"Thirty seconds remaining,"

Mikan ignored the warning. She was still busy eavesdropping the two.

_Why is Sumire crying? Did Natsume do something to her?_

"MISSION FAILED! MISSION FAILED!"

She completely had forgotten about her watch. How stupid of her to ignore the warning. She tried turning it off but Natsume already spotted her.

"Little girl, what are you doing?" asked Natsume coldly. His eyes showed annoyance and irritation.

"Gomen! I did not mean to eavesdrop! Promise, I did not hear anything!" squealed Mikan and bowed her head low.

"Silly girl," said Sumire and she walked away. Mikan gawked at her in bewilderment. She eyed Natsume angrily.

"Hey what did you do Sumire?"

"None of you business,"

There's no point to argue to Natsume since Mikan knows that she will never get an answer from him. It's always been like that. Natsume would not always give her a decent reply.

"Hmph! So what do you want to talk about?"

"Huh?" said Natsume there was a faint uneasiness in his tone.

"I said what do you want to-?" Mikan was getting impatient.

"Mikan…" he said softly. He looked at her face with a serious expression.

Mikan was surprised that he called her by her real name for the second time in her life. She looked at him in the eyes. Time seemed to have stopped.

"I…I… want to say…"

"Say what?" asked Mikan eagerly.

"That you have…"

"What?"

"Cotton candy in your face,"

"Oh!" said Mikan embarrassedly. She wiped it using her handkerchief.

"Very typical of you," sneered Natsume

"Well sorry for that!" Mikan said sarcastically. She was about to say something again when she saw something on the ground near Natsume's right foot. It was a yellow rose. She picked it up and admired its beauty.

"This is beautiful! Where did you get it Natsume?"

"Do you want it?" he asked.

"Yes! I love it!" she then put it to her paper bag.

"Then it's yours. I don't want it anymore because your germs are all over it," he said bluntly.

"NAT-" she began but Natsume cut her off.

"Mikan…"

Mikan looked at him again surprised. _What's with Natsume? He's acting weird. _

"Stay with me forever,"

Her eyes widened and she blushed. She couldn't believe what she is hearing. It sounded not like Natsume. Mikan suddenly remembered what Anna said about the fireworks.

"If you're with the one you love when the fireworks start, you two would be together forever!"

The one you love…

Together forever…

Fireworks…

_Ruka…_

She snapped back to reality when Ruka suddenly popped in her mind. She promised him that she would be there before the fireworks start.

She promised that she will be there…

To be with him…

"Hey little girl," called out Natsume. He could see that Mikan seemed miles away.

"Nat-Natsume…I-I," Mikan stuttered.

"What?" he said but now his voice showed kindness.

"Sumimasen…I can't!" she said not looking at him.

At the same time, the fireworks started. The sky was now illuminated with different colors. The fireworks formed different shapes. And above them a firework formed a golden eagle whose wings were spread widely.

Natsume was surprised in Mikan's reply. Time seemed to stop for Natsume. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"Sumimasen… But someone's waiting for me and I- I don't want him to wait any longer," Mikan said as she looked at him in the eyes deeply.

His eyes widened.

* * *

"What's taking Mikan so long?" said Ruka worriedly. He was pacing back and forth under the Sakura tree. _Maybe she's still with Natsume. _He thought. Jealousy filled his heart. _She's with him. _

He looked up at the sky. _Ten minutes before the fireworks over._

"I'll wait,"

* * *

Natsume couldn't distinguish if he's feeling nauseous or he couldn't bear the fact that Mikan like someone else. There was a long silence between them. Natsume decided to break the silence. 

"Who?" he asked quietly,

"Huh?" said Mikan.

_Who is it? Andou? No I saw him with Misaki. _

_Ruka?_

"Is it my best friend?" he said still looking at Mikan's eyes. Natsume felt his heart was being prick by thousands of needles.

Mikan blushed madly. _How did he know? _She replied, "Yes"

"And you're supposed to meet him now? I suspect you're late?" he said in mono tone. He turned his back from her so she could not see immense sorrow in his eyes.

Mikan uttered a small yes. He felt his heart was being sliced by thousands of blades.

"What are you still doing here? Go! Don't make him wait anymore, little girl,"

_Even it hurt so much, I must let go for the sake of my best friend's happiness._

Mikan smiled. "Hai! Arigato!"

She was about to leave when she remembered something. She took out a pink carnation from her paper bag. She tapped Natsume's shoulder. Natsume turned around.

"We can still be friends, right?"

* * *

Mikan was again running fast. There would be only three minutes before the fireworks will start. 

_I am late! I hope he would still be there!_

Mikan was too busy thinking when she tripped from a rock. She fell on the ground. Her paper bag flew from her hands and landed on a tree nearby spilling out its contents. Luckily she didn't have a wound at all. She hastily put the contents in the paper bag.

Mikan stood up and ran as fast she can. Not knowing that she left something.

Something she may never receive again.

_

* * *

One minute left. _

Ruka looked up at the sky one more time. _Mikan I wish you would be here with me looking at the sky. _He was about to leave when he heard someone called out his name. He turned around. Ruka smiled widely.

_She came._

End

**

* * *

A/N: At last it's finished! So how was it? I hope it's not disappointing. Well, thanks anyway for reading! Drop a review! **


End file.
